


Chaos

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777





	Chaos

Working Title: **Chaos**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! **  
**

* * *

Prologue

 

Robin was enjoying his evening with Starfire, a Tamerianian alien who was explaining the significance of the day (to be alone with a love) or how she translated to be a day to be close to a friend who she likes. A scream could be heard all the way from Raven's room, alerting Robin _that chaos would sure happen…_

* * *

 


End file.
